


A World of Fluff

by Liebelit



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Probably ooc, even more fluff to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where no one is dead and everyone is happy. Because they all deserve happiness with their loved ones.<br/>(Except for Stick because he has no loved ones. And he's a dick.)</p><p>This will be a series of fanarts of all the characters, so I'll be adding lots of tags as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if all goes well I will probably do various drawings of all the characters interacting with at least one other person on their team/group/pairing whatever, plus whatever else I want to draw.
> 
> I've seen way too much darkness in this fandom so far, and it does reflect the grittier mood of the show but the kink meme especially is so, so, so freaking dark. I'm a wimp, I can't take it without something to soften the blow, so since I've lost confidence in my writing now I've decided to do some fluffy fanart. Yes, warm colors, hearts, and love, and no one is killed or raped or killed :)
> 
> For this one I just woke up one day and wanted to draw Wesley and Vanessa giving kisses to Fisk and Fisk loving every minute of it.
> 
>  
> 
> (I realize there will probably be a lot of OOCness in these drawings X'D)

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Matt & Foggy


End file.
